My Life Was A Hell, But Someone Changed It
by Meandor711
Summary: Steve has been bullied and picked on since first grade, but on this day it all changes.


An: I kinda feel like making one-shot this week xD Eh, well, there is three songs that inspired me to write this one, Bring Me The Horizon: Diamonds Aren't Forever, Lamb Of God: Laid To Rest and Black Veil Brides: Knifes And Pens. Again, something that kinda happens a lot, but this one is not so dark as The Boy And The Lost Heart. Read and enjoy! :P

My Life Was A Hell, But Someone Changed It

Steve woke up on his bed and stretched before getting out of bed '' Another day at school, I wonder how many bruises I will get today. ''

He got up and looked for some clothes inside his closet, he found a slayer t-shirt and a pair of black tight jeans. He got some black finger paint and painted his fingernails black and puts on some eyeliner. He looked in his mirror his emerald eyes looked back at him through the mirror with a sad expression, his red hair where lying to the left.

He turned around and found the knife he had hidden under his madras and he set it on his left wrist and cut into his hand. He smiled, this pain was nice, it was enjoyable for him. He accepted it and let it sink in, but the beatings he got at school were only pain and people yelling at him to kill himself.

Steve sighed, he couldn't remember a single day at school where he wasn't beaten up, even in first grade he was beaten and got words like, faggot, homo and emo thrown at him. In the start the words hurt, but now he was completely numb to them, they didn't have any effect anymore.

Steve got his backpack from the corner of his room and went down the stairs. He threw his backpack into the hall where all his and his mothers shoes where and got into the kitchen. His mother sat on a chair close to the table reading the newspaper.

She looked at him and shook her head '' What did I do wrong to make you like this? ''

Steve got some cereal pored it into a bowl and pored some milk into the bowl. Then he sat down on the other side of the table '' To make me like what? ''

His mother raised her voice '' To make you like that Steve! In those cloths, those nails and that hair style! Look at that T-shirt! It's a pentagram on it! You even wear eyeliner! ''

Steve started to eat and looked at her '' I became how I was supposes to come. '' he answered simply.

'' If your father had seen you now he would be disappointed! ''

Steve got up from his Chair and glared at his mother '' Yeah, but guess what? He is a coward! When he found out that you where pregnant he left you! Is that how you want me to be? Get girls pregnant and then leave? I guess he would be proud of me if I did that! ''

His mother stood up and they glared at each other for some minutes before Steve's mother looked at the clock and began to walk to the hall '' I have to go to work now, but this discussion isn't over Steven Burnside! ''

She slammed the door after her and drove fast away from the house.

Steve continued eat his cereal and hummed to a song that was stuck in his head, he had much time before going to school, no one ever noticed if he got there late.

He sighed and looked at the clock, he wanted to make it to the first period, music, and it was the only class he liked.

He sighed and leaved the rest of the cereal standing and got into a black pair of shoes and got outside.

Steve started to walk to school or his living hell in other words. No one really knew him there, they just saw how he looked at judged it from that. He was a loner, a nobodie.

He saw the school gates and sighed '' Now the pain will begin '' he murmured before going into the school ground.

While holding his head down he entered the school ground, getting words like '' faggot! Emo! Bitch! LOOK THE GAY GUY IS HERE! ''

Steve walked to his corner, or the emo corner as people called it. He sat down and took his sketch pad out of his bag, he continued on a picture he was drawing. He drew one of his favorite bands, Black Veil Brides playing a live show in a bar, he was only half way done but it still looked good.

He continued to draw until someone took his sketch pad out of his hands and looked at the drawing '' What is this? Another faggot band with makeup? ''

Steve didn't looked at the person how talked to him, he knew the voice too well, Chris Redfield, the guy how had bullied him every day since first grade.

Chris grabbed Steve's hair and roughly pulled it so he had to look at him '' Have you lost your voice Steve? Too much screaming to songs? ''

Steve just stared at Chris with eyes without emotion and this made Chris angry '' You are going to answer me! '' he kicked Steve in the stomach hard and Steve had to bit his lips to not scream.

Chris continued to kick him and Steve started to cough up blood. Chris stopped and had a satisfied look on his face. Then he took the drawing and ripped it into pieces '' Woops didn't mean to '' he said sarcastically and walked away.

Steve looked at the pieces of paper on the ground and clenches his fist and hits the wall behind him '' Damn you Redfield. ''

Steve got up from the ground and went to his locker. When he got there, it was big papers on his locker where it stood: kill yourself, fag, emo go cut yourself and only fags wear makeup.

He clenched his fist and ripped them furiously off his locker, got his books and slammed the locker door before leaving to music class.

_**PEOPLE ARE DIFFERENT!**_

After the class Steve went back to his locker and saw Chris and Leon hanging up new pieces of paper. When they saw him they smiled '' Why did you rip them off dude? You should listen to what people wants, maybe the world will turn into a better place to live. ''

Steve didn't answer, he just glared daggers at them, and sometimes Steve wished that the daggers would shoot out of his eyes and kill them both. Chris and Leon walked up to him and Chris lifted Steve up by his collar and slammed him into the lockers. '' You haven't regained your voice I see, then we will help you. ''

Chris started to slam Steve repeatedly into the lockers until he heard a voice behind him '' Chris! What the hell are you doing? ''

He turned around and saw his little sister Claire '' I'm just having some fun can't you see that Claire? ''

Claire stared at her older brother '' What has he ever do to you Chris? What has he done to deserve this? ''

Chris didn't say a word and Claire smiled '' Yeah, just as I thought. Now go away. ''

Chris dropped Steve and spat at him '' This isn't over Burnside. '' then Chris and Leon left.

Steve stood up grabbed his backpack and looked at Claire '' Thank you. '' then he started to walk away from his locker.

'' Where are you going? Our next class is that way. '' Claire pointed at the other way and Steve looked at her with a sad smile '' Yeah, but the exit is this way. ''

Claire watched him leave and clenched her fist, she hope that her brother would stop doing this but it seemed that he wouldn't.

_**PEOPLE ARE DIFFERENT!**_

Steve walked down the side walk and held a hand on his stomach, when Chris slammed him into the locker he had not gotten much pain from his back, but from his stomach. He continued to walk and smiled as he saw his destination, the club Metal Axe, his safe haven.

He knocked on the door and the manager opened and looked at the guy with surprised eyes '' Steve, what are you doing where? Aren't you supposed to be at school? ''

He smiled sadly at the man '' Yeah, but something happened and I left. ''

The man nodded and let him in '' Your friends are where to, not like they have anywhere else. ''

Steve smiled at the thought of his friends: Edmund, Ollie, Matt and Joan. He walked into the club and found his friends sitting around a round table chatting.

'' Hey guys! '' Steve said happily and looked at them. Edmund had a plain white t-shirt and some thigh black pants. Ollie had Black t-shirt and some blue jeans that were too big for him. Matt had a black t-shirt with The Black Dahlia Murder on it with some black jeans and Joan was holding a smoke in his right and had a black sweeter and some tight black jeans.

Joan took another sip of his smoke and breath it into the air like a professional '' What are you doing here Steve? I thought that you were going to school. ''

Steve sat down next to Ollie '' Yeah, but I got sick of the guys there and left. ''

Ollie looked weird at Steve '' Why don't you fight back? ''

Steve shook his head '' It will only make things worse than they already are, so why even bother. ''

Matt saw that Steve didn't like to talking about the subject '' So, are you done with the new lyrics for tonight's show? ''

Steve smiled and got them from his backpack '' Let's start practicing! ''

_**PEOPLE ARE DIFFERENT!**_

Claire walked down the side walk to Steve's home, she was worried about him, what if Chris and Leon did some real damage to him.

She found his home and knocked on the door. A woman that Claire thought was Steve's mother opened the door and smiled weakly at her '' Hey there, what do you want? ''

''I wanted to know if Steve is home. ''

The woman's expression darkened a bit '' No, he's not here, but I guess he is at….what's the name of that club. '' the woman puts her hand in front of her mouth and closes her eyes thinking. After a while she opened them '' I think he is at the Metal Axe, he usually goes there after school. But you will have to excuse me I have some important matters to attend to. ''

The woman closed the door behind her and Claire tried to remember where the metal axe where. She remembered and smiled, it was right next to the motorcycle store. She started to run in that direction.

_**PEOPLE ARE DIFFERENT!**_

Claire stopped in front of the entrance to regain her breath then she entered. She looked around in the club and saw that it was full, teenagers everywhere.

Claire pushed herself through the crowd and looked for Steve, but she couldn't find him anywhere. Just as she was about to walk to the door she heard a guitar riff and Steve's voice.

If There Was A Single Day I Could Live,  
A Single Breath I Could Take,  
I'd Trade All The Others Away.

Claire turned around to see Steve standing on stage with some guys playing to the crowd how where jumping and screaming.

The Blood's On The Wall,  
So You Might As Well Just Admit It.  
And Bleach Out The Stains,  
Commit To Forgetting It.  
You're Better Off Empty And Blank,  
Then Left With A Single Pathetic Trace Of This.

Smother Another Failure  
Lay This To Rest

console Yourself,  
You're Better Alone,  
Destroy Yourself,  
See Who Gives A Fuck.

Claire looked at Steve, she never knew that he had such a powerful voice.

Adsorb Yourself,  
You're Better Alone,  
Destroy Yourself.

I'll Chain You To The Truth,  
For The Truth Shall Set You Free.  
I'll Turn The Screws Of Vengeance,  
And Bury You With Honesty.

I'll Make All Your Dreams Come To Life,  
And Slay Them As Quickly As They Came,

Smother Another Failure  
Lay This To Rest  
console Yourself,  
You're Better Alone,  
Destroy Yourself,  
See Who Gives A Fuck.

Absorb Yourself,  
You're Better Alone,  
Destroy Yourself.

See Who Gives A Fuck

FAILURE  
If There Was A Day I Could Live,  
If There Was A Single Breath I Could Take,  
I'd Trade All The Others Away,  
I'd Trade All The Others Away.

The song ended and the crowd cheered like madmen at the band while they got off the scene.

Claire smiled and got went out of the club and waited for Steve. She waited a while but he came out and looked at her with surprised eyes. '' What are you doing here Claire? ''

She smiled at him '' I was going to your house to see if you where ok, but you weren't there so you mom told me that I could find you here. ''

He smiled sadly at her '' I'm fine, thank you for your concern. ''

He started to walk but Claire caught his wrist '' I know that you do not have any friends at school, but if you don't mind, I would like to be your friend. ''

Steve looked at the girl with a surprised look but then he smiled at her '' Sure, I would like that. ''

_**PEOPLE ARE DIFFERENT!**_

Steve and Claire were walking form the Metal Axe.

It had been 3 months since that day and much had changed for Steve. People didn't pick on him as much as they did and Chris and him where now friends, the first two months they just stared at each other but in the third month Steve started talking to Chris and they became quite good friends. He now had some friends in school that he actually could talk to and he still played at Metal Axe after school. And all of this thanks to Claire. '' One person can make a difference I guess. ''

'' Hello? You there? '' Claire waved a hand in front of Steve's head.

'' Yeah, sorry I just zoned out. But Claire, why did you help me that day three months ago? ''

Claire stopped and sighed '' Are you sure you want to know? ''

He nodded and she continued '' Well I have like had a church on you since 4th grade, and when I saw what my brother did too you I just had to do something, I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt anymore. ''

She got close to him and hugged him '' When I thought about what he did to you, I felt sad and sick. Knowing what you survived every day, seeing what people wrote and set on you locker. ''

Claire tried to pull out of the hug but Steve had his hands around his waist and looked down at her with a smile. He bent down and kisses her on the lips passionately. She kissed him back and enjoyed the feeling.

When they pulled back they had their foreheads on each other's and They looked into each other's eyes.

Steve smiled at her '' I have liked you since fifth grade, but I was too afraid to tell you because I thought that what people did to me would happen to you. You where one of my few reasons to go to school, just watching you and hearing your voice made me smile. You were and still are one of my reasons to live, you are my angle. ''

Claire felt her eyes get watery and kisses Steve once again.

AN: well I like the start but after a while I think that it gets… a little weird. The song in the fanfic is Laid To Rest by Lamb Of God.

Well I hope that you like it and that you will R&R! it makes my day! :D


End file.
